Take It Away
by narubleone
Summary: Continued from the end of series five. A Harry Potter and Merlin crossover. The words of the Great Dragon echoed in his mind, "Not just a King but the Once and Future King..." Those words held a deep meaning of which he was sure had more to it. Merlin decider to ponder about it later. Please read and tell me what you think!:)


Title: Take it away

Pairings: Not any at the moment, but if there are it would be a bit of slash

Disclaimer: This is just for fun.:)

Prologue:Merlin stared at the boat as it slid away peacefully, an occasional sob escaping without his notice. Arthur just a mere speck in the distance. He couldn't believe it, after all that happened. Arthur was dead.

The words of the Great Dragon echoed in his mind, "Not just a King but the Once and Future King..." Those words held a deep meaning, of which he was sure there was more to. Merlin decided to ponder about it walked up and down knowing that his destiny had been fulfilled, but that Arthur had had to die for it.

Merlin sat down and let his grief take over; grief for a just King and a cherished friend. He sat for a long time, relieved that Arthur had acknowledged him and didn't condemn him for his magic.

He remembered everything, from meeting Arthur to the very end. He found himself thinking what Arthur would say if he saw him like this. "Stop being such a girl Merlin", in that arrogant but fond voice. He let out a watery chuckle at his thoughts; it was at this point he decided what ever happens he will never forget Arthur.

His way of working him to death, using him as target practice. Maybe those memories weren't the best.

He remembered how he always complained about the way in which Arthur treated him but now he wouldn't mind whatever chore he would have to do as long as Arthur could be there. Merlin didn't know how long he sat there staring at where Arthur's boat had been buthe decided it was enough.

He forced himself to walk away knowing that Gwen should be informed as well as the rest of Camelot and that he shouldn't be so selfish to keep Arthur's death from them. He didn't want to see their faces at the retraced his steps to where Morgana's body lay, he was unsure of what to think of her.

She had been happy and content until she'd discovered her magic. He kneeled down to touch her forehead just to check if there were any signs of life at all only to snatch it back as quickly. His arm vibrated and it was as if a pulse of magic went through him. It was very disconcerting.

He stayed where he was kneeling dazed, a bit dizzy and unsure of what happened. Merlin remained like that until a hand touched his shoulder; he jumped in surprise and reached for a sword only to find empty space, he then turned to see Percival standing behind him with a look of concern.

"Arthur?" Merlin's expression said it all and tears fell unbidden. Percival bowed his head in respect and grief for his King and looked up to see Merlin sway dangerously and fall, exhaustion from using magic extensively and dragging Arthur finally catching up with him. Percival only just caught him in time. Merlin's vision became blurry and everything turned dark until he knew no more.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

There was something touching his forehead, very warm and nice. He scrunched his face when that warmth was taken away suddenly and let out a gasp. He could hear muted shouting then someone hurrying into his room. All the inaudible sounds started coming in tune and he finally heard someone, "Merlin...Merlin...open your eyes...wake up..." He tried to open his painful eyes just to get the voice to hush as it was giving him a headache.

As he came into awareness slowly, he felt himself lying on soft bedding, and the familiar smell of Gaius' herbs. Gaius...that must mean Camelot...he had to tell them about Arthur.

His eyes shot open suddenly glowing a golden yellow, he felt vertigo suddenly and he fell off the bed, eliciting a gasp and hearing a chuckle and then a reprimand, "Sir Percival!" And a, "Sorry, your majesty"

Someone helped him up and he realizing it was Gaius, he suddenly whispered, "I'm sorry...I...I failed to protect Arthur."

Gaius gave him a stop this nonsense look and said, "Merlin, you did all you could, peace has been brought to Camelot, we will all grieve for our King but his legacy will live on." He paused to turn to the other visitors, which Merlin found out was Gwen and Percival.

Gwen gave him a sad smile, conveying that she was glad Merlin had been by Arthur's side at the end, and Percival kindly nodded to him.

"Besides," Gaius continued, "You have a new Queen to thank."

Merlin looked up sharply and whispered, "There is no other but you Gwen, you are the only one worthy to be on the throne, Arthur was right in choosing you and I'm glad." Gwen looked at him, her eyes bright and happy.

Gaius helped him to sit on his bed causing his vertigo to come back."Merlin we will leave you to rest, come Sir Percival." Gwen smiled at Gaius and walked away with Percival.

Merlin stared at his hands and asked, "How long was I asleep?"At the reply, "Nearly three weeks..." Merlin looked in surprise. "What?"Gaius said in a solemn tone, "We feared you would never wake up."

Merlin was confused as to what had he done to be in a coma for three something Gaius said...about thanking Gwen?... He looked at Gaius inquisitively, who smiled at this." It is over, the long wars involving sorcery. The Queen has banished the law that prohibits sorcery."

Merlin stared, this was very unrealistic but a feeling of happiness and accomplishment took over him. He laughed, a very weak one, then hugged Gaius. Gaius shared in his joy, for all his troubles and the constant fear of being discovered had been taken away.

Then Gaius pulled away as Merlin's laughter had turned to tears for a King who won't be here to see it, peace and freedom over his beloved kingdom.

"Merlin," Gaius said looking in his eyes, "Your eyes are still glowing, it must be an after-effect of using too much magic." He paused then went to his potions and started cutting up herbs, "Get some rest Merlin."Merlin was already asleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Merlin breathed in the fresh air; there was laughter and children playing in the mud. Gwen, no Queen Guinevere had already changed everything. A new cook had been hired, one that used sorcery. Most people were still wary but it was only a matter of time before they accepted it.

The Druids came to thank Emyrs for all he had done and to apologize for the pain Mordred and other Druids had caused. Merlin spent time with the Druids, learning some of their magic from anyone was willing to teach him. He learnt their ability to disguise themselves, to have a new face or look completely different.

He also found out from the Druids, that their children gained all of their knowledge by a secret form of magic. When the druid children were of age, the parents would choose which memories and abilities to transfer and give them to their children.

Merlin had been so amazed by this that the Druids taught him in case he ever had an heir. Merlin thanked them for their support and they retired back to the forest.

Everyone knew he was a sorcerer as Gwen had announced it. All his friends had accepted it and the reason why he hid it.

There was a meeting at the Round Table; all the knights, Gwen and Merlin attended. He was asked to speak of what happened to Arthur. Merlin recounted everything, from using sorcery at Camlann to defeat Morgana's forces all the way to Morgana's death and Arthur's death even though it was painful.

Percival admitted that he had buried Morgana's body then carried Merlin back to Camelot on his horse. There was a noise of outrage at Morgana's burial, but was appeased when Percival explained his reasoning. He had said that Lancelot had told him that Morgana had been kind before her mind had been poisoned and that she had been royalty.

Gwen became upset when Lancelot was mentioned, she had lost all of them; Lancelot, then Elyan and finally Arthur. The meeting was dismissed after more peace negotiations.

Merlin occasionally helped Gwen when it came to speeches as he had had to write most of them for Arthur. Gwen didn't appoint Merlin work in the castle as she saw that the memories haunted him. They became closer whilst helping each other cope, just like the friendship they'd had when Gwen was Morgana's maid.

Within a few years Merlin was appointed a formal role in Camelot as court sorcerer. He helped all the other sorcerers in the kingdom develop their magic. Taught them a few tricks. Soon his name was everywhere, everyone knew of him and his tales with Arthur, The Great King of Camelot. It was spun into a legend until all stories told to children were of his tales.

Merlin still wasn't used to it, the admiration shining from women, men and children. He became unbearably embarrassed and always he wasn't a manservant, he had more spare time, as his role as Court Sorcerer wasn't very taxing. With Gauis' guidance he trained as a physician, until he finally became a physician.

Ten years since Arthur's death, much had happened. Gwen had remarried as she needed an heir. She had married Sir Percival, which had come as a shock to most. Percival had known Lancelot very well and was very loyal, so people approved of their Queen's choice. The grand wedding ceremony took place and was attended by everyone. Her subjects were glad their Queen had found happiness.

Gwen had a daughter first whom she called Igraine and the castle was filled with noise and laughter as she grew up. She wasn't like Gwen at all except in appearance and she had a very mischievous side so the cooks and guards were very careful when dealing with little Princess later on had twin sons, she named them Arthur and Elyan after her later husband and her older brother respectively.

Unlike Igraine, Arthur and Elyan had inherited their mother's later they grew into fine Knights and a Lady, but Princess Igraine never lost her mischievous side.

Merlin soon discovered something crucial when he looked at everyone. They decidedly looked older, while he still looked exactly how he did ten years before. He brought his suspicions to Gaius and they found out together that the old religion as a gift had granted him immortality. Merlin was dismayed at this as he would not die, while all his friends would die of old age.

They tried to reverse it but it was impossible, the old religion had ignored him. He went to the Druids for help but they did no know what to do. It was then he met a druid boy. This Druid was completely different, the others had fair skin and dark hair, but this one had very silver hair and stormy grey eyes.

The Druids told him they had found him imprisoned and saw him use sorcery. He looked like Merlin did when he first entered Camelot. Young but not too young.

Merlin asked him, "Would you like to come back to Camelot with me?" the boy looked at him and said in his mind, "Yes."The Druids let Merlin take the boy as he never talked much. Merlin later found that the boy was called Pyxis. He had told him that all his family had been named after star signs. Merlin took him on as an apprentice and taught him everything he thought was necessary. Gaius had told Merlin to also teach him healing, so Merlin did with Gaius' help. And soon another physician was at Camelot.

Merlin had told Pyxis about his immortality but Pyxis never said much, only to Gaius and Merlin and only in their minds. Gaius suggested Merlin disguised himself using magic, so Merlin slowly made his appearance age with everyone else. The magic was quite taxing but he got used to it. Princess Igraine was quite taken with Pyxis, it always amused Merlin to no end. Pyxis always hid but couldn't quite manage it as Igraine was royalty.

Years later, it happened.

The death of Gaius; he had died of old age. He had lived a peaceful life, he had told Merlin. He had told him to not stay in the past. Merlin was very dismayed, Gaius had been like a father to in his grief could not stay in Camelot, he had visited Avalon every full moon since the death of Arthur, and he buried Gaius there as well. Let the boat float away like last time.

He used the Druid's secret magic on Pyxis to pass on some of his knowledge and the Druid's secret technique when he was asleep. He left a note. Merlin was anguished as he was attached to Pyxis, the boy would feel very betrayed if he just ran away. Gwen had understood and said to come back every once in a while then hugged him and said goodbye. Percival said his farewell as well as Sir Leon.

Merlin wandered through Albion, never staying in one place for too long. He had come across Aithusa, who had taken a great liking to him. He lost count of time as it flew past.

It was the news he heard that had him rushing to Camelot. The Queen was on her deathbed, Igraine, Arthur and Elyan surrounding her bed. They were all saying tearful goodbyes. They all looked at the young stranger that entered the room was about to call the guards, but was stopped by Gwen. "Merlin," She looked at him and smiled then said, "I knew it." Merlin was confused then he remembered he had forgotten to disguise himself.

Merlin kissed Gwen's cheek and she smiled at him then said, "Thank you for everything." Then she died. Merlin's tears fell onto Gwen's face and rolled down, another friend dead. Igraine was crying uncontrollably and so was Elyan but Arthur tried to comfort them.

Merlin later saw a tall silver haired man wiping tears off Igraine's face then kissing her, he had a sinking suspicion as to who it was. The tall stranger looked up and caught Merlin's eye and he gasped. "Merlin?"All Merlin could say was, "Pyxis." he had grown taller than Merlin, his hair grown out and he looked regal.

Pyxis embraced Merlin, knowing from his memories that it was painful for Merlin, who had taught him. "Are you leaving again?", his face looking anguished.

Merlin looked down sadly and didn't say anything."Then you must know before you leave," Pyxis said, "I married Igraine." He took her hand. Merlin smiled knowingly and blessed them. They talked for a long time and then Merlin travelled again, kept watch over Camelot from a distance. Peace had been achieved.

Arthur ascended the throne as Elyan had wanted adventure and wished to travel, while Igraine hated politics and formalities. Pyxis was Camelot's physician and had three children with Igraine.

Merlin decided to travel further as everything was peaceful. It was another decade before he returned to hear the news that Camelot had been ambushed, the royal family assassinated.

A tyrant had taken over. He searched long and hard for Pyxis or any of his children but to no avail.

Sorcerers went into hiding. It wasn't long until humans forgot about sorcery altogether. Merlin realized everything had gone wrong. He himself started to hide his magic.

Twenty years passed then thirty, Merlin felt hopeless, everything he had worked hard to achieve was ruined. He worked as a physician helping to treat the injured from the countless wars that sprung up. It wasn't long before Camelot was in ruins.

Years and years passed, civilizations grew and evolved. A secret magical community was formed, different countries were discovered, named and renamed. Merlin travelled north, to discover a well hidden magical passage created by magical creatures.

He found a Goblin bank and placed all his collections, including large amounts of gold collected over the years, souvenirs from Camelot and rare magical objects, there.

Merlin grieved for many decades over his lost home, staying on the island of Avalon when it became too much. Remembering all the times shared with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana before the war. He knew Arthur was to come back one day, those were the Great Dragon's words. The Old Religion wasn't ignoring him. Something is coming. A great will rise again and Merlin will be prepared.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Author's note: Hello! Well what do you think? I know it is rushed but it had to happen so sorry. But hope you will enjoy it!(^.^)


End file.
